


Closer

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, takes place during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened had Baby been the one to go and get the guns instead? Lots of sexual tension between her brother and her father, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is what happens when you get only four hours of sleep, lots of work to do at your job and also listening to a song on repeat. XD the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails was what I listened to ALL day at work, and it gave me lots of sexual feels for this pairing, thus this au idea wrote itself in half an hour once I got home! XD Anyway, I tried my best, so please kudos if you liked it! <3

 

**...**

 

**My whole existence is flawed**   
**You get me closer to god**

  
...

 

The little bitch had run off like a scared rabbit when Otis watched her run right into Cutter.   
  
He'd given chase—more pissed off that she had managed to escape more so than his usual glee from chasing his victims when they ran off—when he noticed the known clown getting out of his truck and making his way over. She was oblivious, not even noticing him until she managed to nearly run into him (now that had almost been a funny sight for Otis, seeing a small woman practically knocking a big guy like Cutter down).   
  
Of course, Otis was both relieved and extremely pissed off to see Cutter, but he would deal with that once they went back to the room. "Cutter grab that bitch!"  
  
Wendy barely had time to realize this man with clown makeup on was part of the family she'd fallen victim to when Cutter leaned back and slammed his skull against hers, knocking her out instantly. She fell to a heap on the dirt ground at his feet. Before going to pick her up, Cutter met Otis' glare, and the two glared at each other as he lifted the woman into his arms.   
  
Oh they were most _definitely_ going to talk once they were in the motel room.

* * *

  
  
Cutter had hardly taken two steps into the tiny motel room when Otis slammed the door behind him and exploded at him. "You motherfucker, where the fuck you been?! We waited _three fuckin' hours_ for you to get here!"  
  
Stress never did a clown like Cutter good. This entire situation his family had gotten in was stressful, and when he was stressed, he was equally pissed off and irritable as Otis was. "Hey!" He snapped, throwing Wendy onto the bed and making his way over to the younger man. "You gotta problem with my time frame son, you best spit it out right now!" It was only then that he noticed the other body in the room and that Baby was nowhere to be seen. His worry spiked and so did his anger. "Where the fuck is Baby at?" He demanded.   
  
"Relax, she went to go get the guns." Otis stepped closer, his anger intensifying. "But you and I aren't finished yet, _old man_." Cutter was just a few inches taller than him, and he had to look up just a little to meet his eyes, and it only pissed him off more. "I got a big fuckin' problem with your timin', bozo!"  
  
Cutter only leaned in closer, their noses barely touching as they glared intently at one another. "Well what are you gonna do, _Whitey_?" He sneered, feeling a smug satisfaction at the way the alias seemed to rile Otis up even more. "I only need two hits before your dick hits the fuckin' dirt."  
  
Otis was breathing heavily, chest tightening with anger and a tingle of something foreign that had been almost long forgotten. It was a mix of being secretly relieved Cutter was okay, anger at how late the clown had been and thus making Otis worry, and disgust at himself for feeling something so trivial as worry. Family was one thing, but to Otis, Cutter had always been something much different to him. "Old man, you ain't hittin' nothin'!"   
  
They had yet another glare off, one waiting for the other to either back down or give in, but the fact Baby wasn't there to separate them like she normally did made the moment last longer than either wanted. They stared long enough to wonder what the other was thinking, but they could see it in each other's eyes. The worry, the relief, the anger and the stress over the predicament their family was in. The tension between them was by far the strongest element in the room, so much so that Otis was sure it could cause an earthquake if it were possible (and if  they had those in Texas to begin with, which they didn't). The walls would shake and crumble around them and so would the ground at their feet, yet even that wouldn't tear their glares away. Not even the pained moans from Wendy was distracting either of them.  
  
The tension only built the longer they waited for one to make a move, whether a hit or a threat or God only knew what, but the last thing Cutter expected was to find himself leaning closer, letting the scent of sweat and blood wafting off Otis fill his senses. And Otis didn't even care that Cutter had that greasy makeup on him. There wasn't time for him to wash it off, and it was too late for the clown to try and do so.  
  
Not breaking eye contact, Otis reached for Cutter's hands and moving them so they were placed on his hips. Cutter tried not to break eye contact, but the intensity in his eyes were gone, replaced instead by a deep confusion about what exactly Otis was doing. He didn't have time to ask, let alone time to think, when he felt the other man's beard come in contact with his own, soft lips pressing against his. Lips he hadn't had against his own in years.  
  
Their relationship had been a mixture of safety, sex and comfort for the longest time when Otis first drifted into Ruggsville all those years ago. It only became something else the longer they were together; out on the road, robbing banks and committing crime like it was the only thing on earth to do. And in a way it was, being the only real thing to give them an exhilaration and a thrill and a taste for adventure that they could share together. They were very much alike but also so very different, yet they'd hit it off when they first met. Cutter, the outgoing clown and Otis, the reserved and introverted drifter. It was a match made in hell from the beginning but they'd be lying if they said those times alone together weren't the closest thing to heaven they would ever get in their life.  
  
They were like heroin to one another—no matter how many ups and downs they had and how often they fought and despite they broke up years ago, they were addicted to one another, and not even years apart could keep them from giving in to the temptations and cravings that kept them up at night.   
  
Otis' long arms wrapped themselves around Cutter's neck, while those big tattooed arms and hands he missed were moving up and down his body, up and under his shirt at times just to come in contact with the skin underneath. Otis moaned deeply into Cutter's mouth when he felt those hands move further down to grope his ass the way he used to, exactly the way Otis liked it. Cutter knew where and how to touch him; he'd always known where _exactly_ to touch him and where exactly to get under his skin to make him submit and give in to become something he wasn't used to in a long time, and the one thing only Cutter could say he was able to do with him, and _only_ him—become the one in charge, giving orders and taking control of Otis' body completely. And no one was allowed to do that, and the only one who'd ever been allowed to touch him and take control of him completely, fucking him long and hard until he screamed, was Cutter.  
  
Cutter quickly reached for Otis' shirt, peeling it off and revealing the nice toned body underneath, as well as the skull tattoo on his chest that Cutter remembered. He threw the shirt aside and with a hungry growl lifted Otis up into his arms. In turn Otis wrapped his legs around Cutter's much bigger waist as he was carried over to the other side of the bed, away from their bleeding and moaning victim who laid helpless and in and out of consciousness on the foot of the bed.   
  
Otis gave a startled yelp when Cutter threw him onto the bed, followed by the older man's bearded jaw going right for his neck, kissing and occasionally biting the area just enough to make Otis gasp and moan with delight.  
  
"Fuck," Otis breathed out, his lower belly tightening with pleasure with each kiss Cutter decorated his neck in. Pretty soon, any second now, really, his pants were going to feel awfully tight. "C-Cutter..."   
  
God, he missed hearing Otis say his name that way. He missed hearing Otis whine and moan and squirm with pleasure beneath him. It had been so long since he'd tasted the inside of his mouth, and so long since he'd kissed his skin. He never really knew how much he missed Otis in this way until it happened, and now he didn't know how he got away. How _they_ got away from each other.   
  
"I'm still—" Otis whined a little under his breath, feeling Cutter's beard tickle his neck while his hands moved up and down his bare chest and stomach, sending chills down his spine and making him crave more. "...Still..." He swallowed hard. He always knew what to say, even when he was angry, but now he could barely get a word out. "...I'm... still pissed at you..."   
  
He expected, and braced, for Cutter to pull away at that, but instead Cutter chuckled under his breath. Otis shivered a little when he felt the hot breath blow against his neck. "Don't worry, I'll live."   
  
Breathing heavily, Otis smiled. He hadn't given a genuine smile in a long time, especially given the situation, but he had an inkling then that maybe everything would turn out alright for them.  
  
Suddenly Cutter's head snapped back at the sound of a door turning and jiggling, someone trying to get inside. For a second he figured it was just some motel maid coming to clean up or something, until he heard the light and bubbly but rather irritated voice of his daughter on the other side. "Otis? What the fuck? Why's the door locked?"  
  
He was glad Baby was alright, and hearing her voice confirmed that he could sleep peacefully tonight, but the way Otis abruptly sat up, alarmed, caused him to jump back into casual mode. Otis, on the other hand...  
  
"Fuck," Otis hissed, irritated that Baby had arrived at the wrong time. He feared she would see him shirtless and ask them what they'd been doing. That was the other thing about their past relationship—it'd always been kept secret from the rest of the family, Baby included.   
  
Otis made a move to get up and get his shirt which was discarded on the floor, but Cutter stopped him. "I'll get it." He didn't sound irritable anymore like he did when he arrived. If anything he sounded reassuring, his gruff voice softer than usual. It was a tone he only reserved for Baby and one he hadn't used with Otis in years. Not until now. "Just stay put."   
  
Cleaning his throat, Cutter got up and made his way over to the door. He picked up Otis' shirt on the way over, tossing it to the younger man. He waited until Otis was done hastily throwing his shirt back on before opening the door with a smile, his daughter surprised but happy to see him and welcoming him with a hug.  
  
Otis could barely look at Baby when she came back inside the motel room. He was anxious that she would notice something was up just by looking at him. His hair was a mess and his heart was still racing a mile a minute from the exhilaration of being touched by a man who hadn't touched him that way in years. One look at him and Baby would be instantly suspicious, he just knew it.   
  
The door slammed shut finally and he felt a pair of eyes on him immediately. Otis hesitantly glanced up to see Baby staring at him with a baffled look. His eyes flashed over to Cutter for a brief second, but his ex was already heading off to the bathroom to wash his makeup off. _Fuck I hope that makeup didn't smear on me... shit maybe that's why Baby's lookin' at me funny..._  
  
"What the hell are you starin' at?!" Otis snapped, hoping his voice didn't sound as high pitched as it sounded to him.   
  
There was a long pause, and Otis held his breath, bracing for Baby to point out that he had smeared clown makeup on his neck and face, but instead she just cocked her head at him, lips twitching slightly as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"I'm starin' cause your shirt's on backwards, dummy."  


End file.
